Volver
by Erikawaii95
Summary: Shun vuelve a la Isla Andrómeda luego de la última guerra santa para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a June antes de partir, ¿podrá resolver sus asuntos con la bella guerrera del camaleón?


**Disclaimer : Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei animation** **.**

* * *

 **Volver**

 **.**

Volver.

A la Isla dónde sus compañeros y su maestro habían perecido. Donde el honor había sido pisoteado por la codicia, la traición, y donde la sangre de valiosos guerreros se había esfumado entre la arena. Volver a la Isla de Andrómeda, lugar de sacrificios, de dolor, de recuerdos… lugar de ella.

El muchacho de verde cabellera, con la armadura a cuestas, volvía a su lugar de entrenamiento para cumplir una promesa. Esperaba que no fuera muy tarde, que los años no eclipsaran ese hecho. June estaría enojada, eso lo sabía de sobra. ¡Si tan solo ella lo dejara explicarse!

El falso patriarca, Asgard, Poseidon… ¡Hades!

Fuerzas mayores le habían hecho faltar a su palabra, pero en ninguna de esas circunstancias él había podido olvidarse de ella.

June, su calidez, su estoicismo, su suave y rubia cabellera… la última noche que habían compartido juntos.

Dejó que su cosmos se notara, adrede. Quería que ella supiera que había regresado. No quería avanzar más sin tener su permiso.

Esperó.

Minutos más tarde, vio aparecer su esbelta figura ante él. Los nervios quisieron ganarle la partida, pero Shun pudo expulsarlos de a poco con un sonoro suspiro.

Allí estaban, en un silencio que parecía imposible de romper. La máscara metálica no hacía muy amena la situación. Que la portara frente a él tenía un significado que podía leerse con facilidad: _"Ya no confío en ti"_.

— Viniste. —la oyó decir—. ¿Para qué?

— Te lo prometí.

— ¿No crees que es un poco tarde? —contestó quitándose la máscara. Sus ojos azules destilaban furia, pero el caballero de Andrómeda sintió alivio. Podía lidiar con una June furiosa si ella aún confiaba en él.

— Era muy peligroso June, yo…

— Yo sé cuidarme sola. —lo cortó, mirándolo con extrañeza—. ¿Vas a decirme que era peligroso enviarme una carta o algo por el estilo? —apretó sus puños. No dudaría en usar su látigo si la respuesta le parecía impertinente.

— Tu no entiendes… —él se le acercó, sin miedo. No le importaba pagar el precio de unos latigazos si eso hacía que ella comprendiera. Incluso, una parte pequeña de su ser le decía que él se merecía tal castigo. Por toda la incertidumbre que ella había sufrido en ese tiempo.

Lo veía en su rostro, los aros oscuros debajo de sus ojos anunciaban un mal descanso, unos malos días, la soledad de unos cuantos años en esa Isla.

Sin más preámbulos, la muchacha blandió su arma y Shun se dejó golpear. El seco sonido del cuero retumbó en su brazo derecho, pero no dolía. Le dolía mucho más la duda en los ojos de June, las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

— ¡No me mires así! —le gritó mientras volvía a ponerse en posición de ataque. — ¡Pelea!

— Sabes que no haré eso, June —volvió a acercarse, lo intentaría hasta ya no poder continuar o hasta ser escuchado—. ¡Sabes que odio pelear! ¡Y sobre todo con gente que realmente aprecio!

Otro latigazo. Pero esta vez Shun no se dejó golpear: aferró el extremo del látigo a su muñeca y tironeó para sí, logrando así desarmar a su antigua amiga.

— ¡Ya basta! —exclamó tirando el arma al suelo—. Herirme no hará que te sientas mejor. Incluso te hace más daño. —caminó hacia ella, una vez más.

La rubia muchacha no supo cómo reaccionar. Se sentía vulnerable, con todos sus sentimientos al descubierto. Desnuda. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué debía sentir?

Demasiado amor, demasiado dolor. Sentía demasiado. Los brazos del santo ateniense la tomaron por sorpresa.

¿Era real?

Lloró y se aferró a él para comprobar que no deliraba, que la soledad no se había llevado su cordura.

Shun era un muchacho de características peculiares, muy diferente de sus otros compañeros de entrenamiento. Tenía particularidades difíciles de olvidar: su cabello era increíblemente sedoso y su piel, muy suave. Rasgos por los que también era ridiculizado, pero a ella le parecían lo más hermoso del mundo. Cuando dejó de llorar, no pudo evitar acariciarle el rostro. Lo había echado de menos.

Él sonrió.

— Estas mejor. —afirmó y le besó la mano que había recorrido su rostro.

June se perdió completamente en ese gesto. Tanta ternura le era ajena luego de tantos años sola. Asintió, con las mejillas repletas de rubor.

Decididos a ponerse al día, comenzaron a recorrer la isla. June habló primero, dándole los detalles de cómo había regresado al lugar, explicando que solo ella había regresado allí y en lo duro que estaba trabajando para reconstruir todo luego del ataque de Afrodita de piscis.

Shun, aunque incómodo, le comentó que había luchado con él en el Santuario. Que le había hecho pagar por la muerte de Albiore. Hubiese querido agregar que, al final de todo, no era un mal hombre; que solo peleaba para el bando equivocado. Pero se lo guardó, porque era en vano. June no perdonaría la muerte de su maestro tan fácilmente.

El paisaje era devastador. Las ruinas dolían como una cicatriz recién hecha, como el recuerdo de lo que había sido y lo que ya no volvería a ser. June se había esforzado, sí. Pero tanto dolor y trabajo era demasiado para una sola persona.

— Sé que no es suficiente… —murmuró, posando su vista en lo que antes eran las cabañas de los aprendices. Lugar donde ellos habían crecido. —. Reconstruiré todo, aunque me tome toda la vida.

Shun la tomó de la mano, repentinamente, y la corrigió:

— Lo reconstruiremos. Juntos. —sorprendida, ella lo miró a los ojos. Él le sonreía, su cálida mirada sostenía lo que acababa de decir—. Vine para quedarme, June.

Ni sus más dulces sueños podrían haber recreado ese momento. Tanta felicidad no entraba en su inconsciente. Parpadeó incontables veces, intentando contestar la incrédula pregunta que habitaba entre sus pestañas: " _¿esto es real?"_

El caballero de Andrómeda parecía divertido del desconcierto de su amiga, pero quería que ella ya no tuviera dudas. Se acercó más a ella y, con suavidad, le levantó el mentón.

— La última noche que pasamos juntos me hiciste prometer que volvería y que hablaríamos sobre _ello._

Luego la besó. Con la complicidad que el último dicho le daba. Porque no era la primera vez y no quería que fuera la última.

La guerra santa ya había terminado, dando comienzo a una merecida etapa de reconstrucción y paz.

Shun estaba de vuelta en la Isla Andrómeda y esta vez había vuelto para quedarse, reconstruir y sanar lo que había dejado atrás.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora :**

 **¡Tanto tiempo! :D *la tomatean* Creo que es inútil salir con todo el tema de explicar por qué aún no actualicé la historia que yo sé que todos quieren, explicaré los motivos que me traen para escribir este oneshot (seamos sinceros: un oneshot/drabble no toma tanto tiempo de escribirse. Un long fic es harina de otro costal x.x). No recuerdo si ya comenté por aquí que estoy haciendo cosplay (en todo caso y si están interesados pueden buscar "Erikawaii95" en facebook y saldrán las beias fotos de mi team Albagasha), el punto es que hace unos días cumplió años mi husby quien hizo de Albafica para que yo cumpliera mi dream team Albagasha *_*. Más allá de ser mi husbanda, es una persona excelente que se merece muchísimas cosas, so... no pude evitar escribir algo de su OTP *insertar corazón aquí***

 **Si bien creo que quedó un poco marciano, ya que no soy especialista en esta shipp (?, creo que no quedó tan mal. Al menos, a ella le encantó. xD**

 **Creo haber explicado en mi MarinxAioria que en cuanto al clásico, mezclo ideas. Es que hay tantos spinoffs, diferencias entre el manga y el animé y demás, que particularmente tomo algunas cosas de lo canon y otras nope (no me agrada demasiado ND). Por eso, pueden llegar a notar eso cada vez que lean algo mio sobre SS clásico xD**

 **Claramente, cuando Shun se refiere a "la última noche que pasamos juntos" me estoy basando más en el manga. Donde June y Shun tienen una escena que para mí hace a la pareja super canon. No sé, yo dudo mucho que solo hayan dormido en ese hotel :v (?) jajajaja**

 **Debo hacer una mención especial y agradecimiento a Galatea D' Negro por la portada del fic que es una obra de arte. Entre ambas nos complotamos para que la husby tenga el mejor cumpleaños EVER. Cosas así pueden suceder cuando dos piscis se juntan y se potencian *insertar corazón aquí* ¡¿Qué esperan para ver su trabajo en Deviantart y facebook?! La husby también dibuja precioso, pueden encontrarla como "Lady Asgard Arts" en facebook :3**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado n.n**

 **Preguntas, amenazas de muerte por no escribir yaoi (?) (ya las tuve y solo tengo esto para decir: Por cada "amenaza" que me hagan, voy a escribir 2 fics de parejas hétero de SS. Besito y gracias por leer, corazón ;) ) y para todo lo demás, existe mastercard (?) AH NO xD, dejen review, y yo les contesto n.n**

 **¡Gracias por leer! :)**


End file.
